


Of Wrinkled Noses and Smooches

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma is adorable, August is dumb, and they share a holiday tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wrinkled Noses and Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t get to write Christmassy things last year so I decided to do a cute drabble.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Emma glanced up at August as she laid the final piece of tinsel on their modest tree to find him watching him with a bemused smile and twinkle in his eye. She was used to him gazing upon her like a tall drink of water but this time it made her feel…no, she would never admit to being _bashful_.

She shook her head and moved to grab a _Pinocchio_ ornament she’d purchased as a joke. If he wanted to stand there all morning, lusting after her in her sweat pants and messy hair then he could-

Emma froze as August gingerly reached a hand into her hair and ran his fingers through it. He pulled away with a glittering piece of tinsel between his fingers.

She frowned. So, he was amused that her tangled mop of curls was attracting Christmas ornaments. Well, that was just fine with her because she wasn’t in the mood for his-

“What are you doing?” She whispered as he took her face in his hands and smirked.

“Kissing you,” he replied before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Her stomach fluttered and she blamed it on skipping breakfast, not the way his mouth felt on hers. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his sweater as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. They broke apart a moment later with flushed cheeks.

“Well, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

August beamed in amusement and nodded upward. Emma followed his eyes to the mistletoe she hadn’t hung and therefore hadn’t known was hanging from their ceiling. She wrinkled her nose. August was a romantic idiot, but…well, he was her romantic idiot.

“You’re so stupid,” she muttered as she pulled him down her level by the scruff of the neck. “Can’t you just kiss me when you feel like it like a normal person?”

“Nope, must be a puppet thin-“

She cut him off with a kiss. She wasn’t in the mood to hear more nonsense from him; she had far better use for his lips.


End file.
